Tale Left Untold
by FunnyOne327
Summary: The Untold Tale of Four Wizards, their journey, the history, and what was omitted. "These are difficult times for us wizards, muggle witch burnings at every corner, no order amongst our people... our children are suffering for this, they are born into a world where their gift is shunned." He paused "We can change that." How it all started with a wand, a ring, and a magical cloak.


**Hello this is my first fanfiction...Sorry for any spelling mistakes or errors :)**

 **WARNING - Upsetting Themes , and Suicide. (You have been warned)**

 **Rated M to be safe.**

 **I Don't own any of the Characters! I just make them dance to my Tune.**

Long ago in a far off place, three brothers were attempting to cross a raging river. They came across an old bridge, one that didn't look strong enough to hold them all. Many holes littered its surface and the stench of rotting wood could be felt from a mile away. The brothers not wanting to risk their lives proceeded to fix this, taking out their wands they spent hours repairing the old wreck until it was safe enough for them to cross. Unfortunately before they could take a single step forward on their newly completed master piece, their path was blocked by a menacing figure, shrouded in darkness. Time seemed to still in its presence, the wind ceased to blow, the rivers rapids slowed its uproar quieting until it was only the faintest whisper. The Brothers felt insignificant, and uneasy in the figures proximity, their minds preparing for battle and their legs for flight. Gathering the courage the eldest stepped forward and demanded "Who are you?"

The figure tilted its head to the side as if it was assessing their worth. Suddenly it gave a sharp grin "Death, I'm named Death" without giving the brothers time to process this outrageous claim he continued, "I'm Impressed, many people have failed in crossing this river, and it's always fun when I claim them after their attempts." The figure chuckled "But for your accomplishment I shall reward you," The self-proclaimed Death opened his arms in a mock of a welcoming gesture, "Come now, step forth, what do you wish?" Its vivid green eyes flashing from under the hood of his dark cloak.

The three men were still staring at the being in shock, not knowing what to do, they shared a look of amusement deciding not to believe what it had told them. The eldest shook him-self out of his stupor "We can ask for anything" he said with a smile, "anything at all?"

"Anything"

Snickering the eldest stepped forward "Then I wish for a wand, a wand that outshines all the others."

Death nodded slowly a knowing look in his eyes, his pale hand reached into the fold of his flowing cloak and pulled out a slim stick with odd bumps running along its spine. Death caressed the old wood fondly as if saying goodbye, then he sharply looked at the eldest telling him to summon it. The eldest followed this odd request and summoned the unnatural wand to him. He shivered slightly when it fell into his hand, the power surrounding him. "Use it wisely…" Death warned before turning to the second eldest, who in seeing the success of the eldest stepped forward.

Thinking back to his ill wife at home who had next to no chance of surviving he said, "I wish for a way to bring someone back form the dead."

Death as if already knowing what he would ask summoned a small stone from the riverside, cupping it in his skeletal hands Death whispered a few words and on his palm appeared a ring. The being floated towards the middle child hand held out, but before the wisher could take it Death grabbed his wrist and looked strongly into his eyes. "Sometimes it's best to leave them to rest." The middle brother not understanding nodded his head dumbly and stepped back as soon as his hand was free, rubbing it as if he had been burned.

The being turned his abnormal eyes to the final brother "And what would you like, young one?"

The youngest eyed the figure suspiciously, sparing a quick glance to each of his brothers, who were both mesmerized with their gifts. The eldest comparing both his wands with a greedy look on his face, and his other brother immersed in studying his newly acquired jewelry. Thinking quickly he made his decision.

"I would like something that could hide me from death."

The others heads snapped towards him narrowing their eyes at his choice. Although Death, unlike his two brothers didn't seem the least bit bothered by his request, he shrugged off his long cloak and handed it to the youngest.

"You should know, that you can't hide from me forever"

"I know"

With that, Death disappeared without a sound, the birds returned to chirp, the rush of the raging river increased its volume, and the wind continued to howl.

After a few days of traveling together the brothers separated, the eldest heading to the nearest magical town bar to prove his worth, Cadmus and his ring heading home to check on his wife, and the youngest continuing on with life's adventure. All would come to meet an untimely end, except perhaps the youngest who lived on without a worry. The most tragic tale of all, however, would be the tale of Cadmus and his cursed ring.

Cadmus was in despair his wife's condition was worsening and he hadn't the faintest idea of what to do, the doctor had said all was lost and that she would pass in a day or two, but he wouldn't give up. His daughter had a baby on the way and his wife should be there with him to see the raising of their grandchild, she shouldn't have her life cut out before it even started. Moreover his daughter needed their support right now, that husband of hers had left as soon as he found out, that Snake, didn't want to be around her anymore and left her to bring up a child alone, why she would have kept his last name Cadmus didn't know. He was confused, lost, everything he ever lived for was crumbling around him while he was trying to piece things back together. But Cadmus couldn't do anything he didn't have that power, so he just watched, and his wife died. It was a peaceful death one that she wanted after so many months of suffering, but he wouldn't have it.

He searched each and every text he could find on death and the afterlife, dedicating countless hours to research, until finally a few days he gave up slamming his hands on the table. Then he spotted it, there on his left hand innocently gleaming in the fire's light. The Ring, the ring that Death had supposedly gifted him, he yanked it off his finger determined to make this work.

"I command you to give me back my wife" he said, but the ring laid still on his palm not even twitching.

After a few tries the desperate man turned to desperate measures, cursing the ring, trying to summon Death with it, hitting it, and trying to grind it into a potion. Nothing worked the ring remained intact and still, glinting in the embers of a dying flame, right after the man had tried to burn it. This cycle continued for months which then turned to years, Cadmus didn't even realize the birth of his grandson, and when his daughter came to plead with him to spend time with her and her son, he pushed her away too caught up in his madness to realize the rift in their family.

Then after three years, when his grandson was celebrating his fourth year alive with his mother. Cadmus sat by the fire twirling the ring in between his fingers, thinking about his wife's beautiful smile, something happened. In the corner of his eye he saw a flicker, something white and translucent. It disappeared. He looked at the ring in his hand shaking his head a bit, dismissing the sight as a hallucination. He twirled the ring again in his fingers, once, twice, thinking of his wife again and her rich dark hair…

There it was again the strange gleam, but this time a whisper came along with it "Cadmus" it sang. He jumped from his chair, turning quickly towards the sound but it was gone. Again he looked to the ring in his hands, this time recalling a strong memory of her blue eyes the way they smiled at him. He turned the ring, once, twice, three times.

"Cadmus"

He opened his eyes, and there she was the most beautiful thing in the world his angle. He danced with joy, trying to sweep her up in her arms, but his hands only went through her translucent frame.

"Darling come back, I will give you everything you need" He pleaded.

Shaking her head slightly she replied, "I'm happy here Cadmus, I will not come back, leave me to rest."

Cadmus refused to give up, and the following year went by with him summoning her, asking her, and her refusing his offer. He showed her to their grandson, the first time he actually spent time with the boy. He spilled the secrets of the ring to his daughter, who happily agreed to help him try to bring her mother back. But after time they realized it was all for not, she wouldn't come back even after spending countless hours with her grandson, or talking to her daughter, she wouldn't return from the dead.

Cadmus slipped into depression, his days consisting of pleas to his wife, and his nights of terrible loneliness. He came to the terrible conclusion, _I love my wife much more then I love my life without her_. In his obsession he lost the will to live, and so the last day he called upon her spirit he took a rope, laid the ring down at his feet, stepped off the chair, and was no more. He breathed his last breath disappearing forever with her spirit.

His daughter and his grandson walked in on this horrid scene when they came back from the village. The daughter acting quickly pushed her son behind her, and out the door, slamming it in his face hoping that he didn't witness the worst.

Months later, she was still haunted by the sight. She had taken the ring and locked it up in her father's study. Trying to resists its temptation. She focused on her son, her sweet, intelligent son, who needed her now more than ever… For her the curse had only just begun.

Money became tight now that her father was dead, she struggled, a single mother, who hadn't worked a day in her life now had to provide for her small family. She wrote to her Uncle, only to find that he too was dead, and had been dead for quite a while. Temptation sang to her from the confines of her father's study, she ignored it.

Years later when her son had just turned ten, she broke and couldn't go on. She rushed to her father's study, ripping open the box she took the ring. Turning it, once, twice, recalling her parents, three times.

She begged her parents for help, but they were too immersed in their happiness, to notice her sorrow. For the problems of the living had no effect on those who had died. All they could offer her were strong words of encouragement.

She was crushed, and couldn't help but follow in her father's footsteps. That night she went to her child's room to say goodbye. Caressing his hair as he slept she whispered a short goodbye. She knew she was being selfish, leaving her son alone, but she was too far gone to realize how wrong this was. The boy feigning sleep, opened his eyes after she left, confused by her sorrowful goodbye, noticing his mother's distressed he followed her.

Down to the potion storage she went, looking through the cupboards as if in a trance. Taking the strongest poison she could find, she brought it to her lips and hesitated, but the memory of her parent's smiles clouded her judgement. Taking a big gulp, she sealed her fate.

"Mother, don't" she whipped around coming face to face with her wide eyed son.

"I already did"

"Why"

"I just couldn't live without them."

"What about me, what about…" His voice stopped in terror as his mom fell to the floor, the poison working faster than he had expected.

"Mother," he rushed to her side in distress. "We can fix this, where's the antidote..." He ran towards the cupboard scouring the shelves, knocking over bottles.

"It's no use dear, I took the strongest, come near and hear my dying words" The boy just kept on looking, racing from shelf to shelf.

"Salazar, look at me." That stopped him, turning around he eyed his mother warily, his hand tightly gripping a vial.

"Live, continue on with your life, don't try using the ring, you'll fall into its trap." She held out a hand beckoning him closer. He came, clenching to his mother's arm like a life line, trying to make her stay through the power of will alone. Silent tears slid down his face, as his mother stroke his hair. "Salazar, wear your name proud, I can see it now… you will go far," She wheezed, "Salazar Slytherin." Her hand falling limp from his leaving behind a gleaming ring.

 **And that's how the Gaunt Family got the ring... Tell me what you think Should I Continue?**


End file.
